Forgotten Dragons
by Telpei
Summary: Archeologists stumble upon a Dragon Clan that was long thought extinct. Now they've seen too much, and their escape will not be allowed. Dragons roam the small village of the clan that is facing problems, problems that go beyond their strange visitors...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: this disclaimer hereby applies for this whole fic. I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters at all, in any way whatsoever, etc. etc.  
  
AN-well, with magical Destiny finished, I figured I'd try something new...yes, my other fics will eventually be finished, I just can't say when. Besides, I needed something new to work on. So, on with things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Forgotten Dragons  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*  
  
Two men stepped off of the personal aircraft, one following the other. Platinum blonde hair contrasted with ginger strands in the bright rays of the sun. The difference in the two men's heights was clearly noted in the shadows formed behind them from the golden orb in the sky, and the heat radiated from the pavement of the runway the plane had just landed on. Sparkling aqua-marine eyes took in their surroundings with curiosity and excitement while navy betrayed a smug, pleased gaze.  
  
The two men, both aristocratic in nature, wore similar, tan colored clothing. The shorter of the two stepped away from his plane, holding a large map at arm's length. He squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, khaki pants fastened comfortable around his waist, navy blue button up dress shirt fitting his slim, although slightly feminine, frame nicely. His companion stepped up beside him, peering at the map in more comfort due to the sunglasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. His pants were similar to those of the blonde, although his loose, cotton, black shirt revealed darker skin at the 'v' neck that was decorated with eighteenth century style strings.  
  
Obviously older, the taller man sighed and returned his gaze to the jungle that loomed before them...quite literally. Instead of the tall glass buildings he had grown accustomed to while performing the research necessary for this mission, the aircraft they had just come from debarking (piloted by the petite blonde himself) had descended and landed safely at a deserted air terminal surrounded completely by trees. The landing had been a little rough due to lack of maintenance on the runway, but the craft itself had undergone no damage.  
  
The blonde knelt on the ground, spreading out the map before him. "We're here." He said, marking a spot with a slender finger as three more men descended from the plane, two sporting sunglasses while the third adjusted an Indiana Jones style hat on his head. "The guide is waiting for us here." He continued, trailing his finger across the crisp page before he stopped about two inches away. "Ten kilometers." He informed the other man. "If we leave now, we can make it before nightfall."  
  
The taller nodded. "Good." He said, turning to the men that was strapping large, tan knapsacks to their backs. "We leave immediately." He informed them briskly, adjusting his own hat so that it blocked out the majority of the sun's rays from his line of vision. He walked over to survey their progress, his eyes always judging. "Don't leave anything behind."  
  
The blonde behind him folded the map and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his tan vest, running the back of his hand over his forehead to clear the beads of sweat that had formed in the few minutes outside the plane. Unscrewing the cap on his water canteen, he tilted his head back as he brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips. He breathed a sigh as he released the canteen a moment later, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
  
"Winner, you coming?" the taller man called from behind. Quatre Winner turned to face his co-worker, Treize Kushrenada, with an excited grin lighting his features. He picked up his own khaki bag and followed the rest of the group into the dense undergrowth of the jungle, leaving his aircraft behind. Once they met with their guide, they would be on their way to making the greatest archeological find of the century.  
  
*~*  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, I know it's short, but it's only the prologue! I'm working on the first chapter right now, and it will be out amazingly soon. I have motivation for this fic! I hope to have it finished ASAP, but don't listen to my promises, we all know that my brain doesn't! Anyway, leave a review and let me know if I should keep writing. This idea kind of came out of nowhere...I hope it lives up to my usual standards...  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


	2. Part I

*~*  
  
Forgotten Dragons  
  
Part I  
  
*~*  
  
Treize found come nightfall that Quatre's prediction had been correct. They had arrived at the small village of Katamaya before the sun's light had disappeared along with the day, revealing the night of the jungle. And while the blonde sat at the fire with the natives, Treize busied himself cleaning his hunting rifle. He snorted in amusement as he watched the Winner heir trying to learn about the people, trying to befriend them, trying to become a part of their culture. The young man was enthusiastic and devoted, Treize would give him that much....but they were obviously two very different people, Quatre and he.  
  
As the ginger haired man looked around the village, his eyes (unlike Quatre's) did not see a people that lived in harmony with nature, providing for themselves using the available resources. Treize did not see the amazing architecture of their temples, shrines, and small huts that they dared to call homes. He did not see the beauty in their traditional costumes and colorful daily attire. No, Treize did not see these things. His judgmental eyes saw an underdeveloped community that did not know the meaning of technology.  
  
Treize saw a group of people who could not harvest oil for themselves...but they were capable of showing him where to find it. This is why he found himself here, now. He needed them to lead him to the gold so that he could take it home and put it to good use.  
  
Finished cleaning his gun, Treize set it down carefully beside his pack and stood, turning his back on the fire in the centre of the village. Glaring at native children who were staring at him open mouthed, he successfully scared them away. His lips formed a stoic, thin line as he removed his brimmed hat and sat himself in the hammock he had been assigned for the night, testing it's strength, before lying back and closing his eyes. They would leave in the morning as soon as the sun rose. Their guide would take them as far as the Kumuleight valley. From there, he and the Winner heir would take it upon themselves to find the lost temple of the Dragon Gods Kumuwai and Kumaweigh. Legend had it that an even older people than the natives they were with now had worshiped these gods with gold and silver. Hopefully legend would not disappoint him again.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre laughed with the natives as the tale an elder had been telling came to an end, the hero of the story of course being triumphant in his quest. His eyes danced with reflection of the flames before him, and the keen aqua depths picked out the movement of his partner heading for his hammock. Standing, he bowed slightly in respect for the natives with another kind smile. "I believe I shall retire for the night. Thank you again for your hospitality." He explained in his melodic voice, and the natives nodded in understanding, always watching him curiously.  
  
The elder's eyes held a certain amount of pity as he watched the young white man turn away from the fire circle. The last men who had come looking for the Dragon temple had not returned. It would be such a pity if this kind young boy did not come back.  
  
His eyes narrowed, however, when they landed on the sleeping Treize. Something was...off about that one. His posture betrayed his point of view. The ginger haired man thought he was better than they were because they were different than he...a dangerous paradigm. The elder stood and slowly headed for his own hut. His son was to be their guide. He would warn Kumai about this man. He could not be trusted.  
  
*~*  
  
The sun rose over the horizon as Quatre lifted his bag onto his shoulders once more. He smiled at Kumai, the native designated as their guide for the five day journey ahead of them. Clouds darkened the sky to the west...luckily they were heading east, although the blonde wouldn't doubt that they would encounter bad weather on the voyage ahead of them. "Make sure the video cameras don't get wet." He reminded one of the filming crew he had hired for this certain expedition. They had excellent recommendations...he couldn't wait to find the Dragon temple. Kumai nodded at the blonde as a signal of their departure, and after a quick smile to his father, he turned and headed off into the jungle with four men on his heels.  
  
Five days later, the group found themselves at the top of a large ravine that headed down into the Kumuleight valley. Quatre noted the fear in Kumai's eyes as their guide stepped away from the edge of the near ninety degree drop. Quatre could see past the trees that the bottom of the valley was a good hundred feet down, and the other side of the ridge rose above their heads and into the clouds. Yes, it was almost exactly like he had pictured it. After almost a year of research concerning this Dragon temple, he knew the legend...  
  
"Legend has it that dragons still live in the mountains." Kumai said softly to the blonde, surprising Quatre from his thoughts. "I will go no further; my people fear this valley and the legends that surround it. The Kumu people who lived here even before we came to these parts perished long ago, their own village destroyed by the dragon gods they worshiped."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. "That is fine, Kumai. We can make it the rest of the way by ourselves." Reaching out a hand, he placed it comfortable on the native's shoulder. "Thank you for your help. When we return, I will be happy to show you our findings."  
  
Kumai frowned. "Must you go? Can I not sway your decision. I find it most unwise, to head into this valley when every sign points against it. Look at the sky! It warns you against passage with dark clouds." He turned to the blonde. "It is not safe."  
  
Quatre shook his head, determination shining in aqua depths. "I will go, and my men with me. I do not fear these legends...and that is all they are in the end. I have been working on this project for nearly two years...I'm not about to back out now because of a little rain." He sighed, re- shouldering his pack. "Thank you once again, Kumai. We will meet again."  
  
Kumai gave a saddened smile, reaching out his own hand to squeeze Quatre's shoulder reassuringly. "I do hope we will, Quatre. The prayers of our village will be with you, but our gods to not have power over this land. Be careful." And with one last glance at the group, he turned and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Treize stepped forward, scowling in the direction that their guide had left. "Well, I'm certainly glad to be rid of him." He said, fingering his gun. "He spent the whole time with us prowling around the camps, sneaking around with his soft footsteps. I didn't trust him one bit, winner. Next time, I'm finding the guide."  
  
Quatre gave a tired sigh as he turned towards the valley. "We need to find out how to get down" He said, ignoring the older man's displeasure with Kumai as he pulled out his map. Unfolding it, his trained eyes scanned the surface with interest, lighting up as they saw a possible route. "We can go this way. There's a sort of staircase" He said, pointing it out to Treize.  
  
The ginger haired man nodded in approval. "Lead on." He replied, stepping aside to let the blonde past. "I'll take up the rear." He shifted the weight of his gun from one hand to the other as he let the three men of the video crew file after Quatre, all of them glancing down the ravine curiously. He fell into step behind the group, thoughts centered on running through the many days of research he had spent leafing through books that only contained one sentence of information. Oh, the joys of being an archeologist.  
  
He gave a sigh of relief as they reached the top of a weathered stone staircase the curved down the side of the ravine. It was hot...a sort of sticky hot that caused your shirt to cling to your back while drops of sweat trail down the base of your neck and your forehead...  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as Quatre called his name and he stepped forward, meeting the blonde at the top of the staircase. He closed his eyes for a moment in pleasure as a slight breeze met him. It seemed to be coming from the bottom of the stairs. It was the first actual movement of air he had felt in a while. It seemed as if the whole forest was sitting quietly in wait for some approaching storm.  
  
"We can make it to the bottom before the sun sets." Quatre informed him. "It seems cooler down there...there's supposedly a river at the bottom of the valley, so we can reload on water supplies."  
  
Treize nodded, smirking to himself as he realized that the blonde had made another of his predictions. The Winner heir was hardly ever wrong, so he decided that trusting him now would be a wise decision. "Good. Then let's get going shall we?" He asked, turning and taking a first step downwards on the staircase.  
  
He stopped immediately as a shiver passed through his body, and a vision of red hot fire passed in front of his closed eyelids.  
  
"Treize!" Quatre called, eyes wide as he realized something. "I've read about this staircase! The Kumu people had a spell of some sort on it."  
  
Treize snapped himself out of...well, whatever he had been in and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. "Don't be ridiculous, Quatre. You know as well as I do that the Kumu people are dead. Extinct. Finished. They don't exist anymore. There's nothing to be worried about. I know you think that we can get down there before the sun sets, but what about those?" He asked, gesturing upwards at the looming dark clouds. "Now let's get going and try to build some sort of shelter before the rain starts." Treize turned and continued down the staircase, pushing irritating, troubled thoughts to the side. 'There's nothing to worry about.' He repeated silently to himself, forcing his thoughts to concentrate on the rough descent of the worn staircase.  
  
Quatre sighed and nodded reluctantly, following the taller man down the stairs and trusting the filming crew to follow suit. He needed his full attention for the narrow stairway, the steps were worn from weather and age, and one false step would send him over the edge and plummeting nearly one hundred feet to the bottom of the ravine below.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre woke slowly the next morning, pulling himself from the grogginess of sleep. His stomach rumbled hungrily and he moaned softly as he rolled over. They had managed to only complete half of their shelter before the rain had started, and had all headed to bed soaked, tired, and sweating once it had been completed. Luckily the cameras had been saved...and from the sound of it the rain had stopped for the moment.  
  
The blonde slowly opened his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head ... only to discover that they were not alone. He sat up quickly, eyes wide with surprise and all thought of sleep had disappeared. There were three people roaming around the vicinity of their camp, all of them male. The three had short, brown hair and a slight slant to their dark blue eyes. Muscular chests shone in the morning light. All they were wearing was a small piece of material that just barely covered their nether-regions. Their bare feet crept softly across the forest floor, and Quatre realized his mistake in his swift movement as he found three arrows pointed at his heart. He gulped nervously and stood slowly, not wanting to alarm these strangers. He couldn't help but marvel at their almost exact likeness to the Kumu people described in the books he'd read. This *must* have been some sort of cruel joke...  
  
The blonde stood slowly, holding his hands high to show that he had no weapon. "I am Quatre Winner." He introduced himself slowly, not sure if they understood. "I am an archeologist, looking for the Dragon temple. I mean no harm, we come in peace."  
  
The Winner heir would have laughed at his last sentence, seemingly out of a movie concerning aliens, if it weren't for the perilous situation in which he found himself. With a swift nudge of his foot, he kicked his co-worker awake.  
  
Treize blinked awake and sitting faster than anyone could have said 'we're in trouble, get yourself out of bed now!'. He reached for his gun, but was stopped with a sharp poke with an arrow by another of the strange visitors that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Quatre sighed. Apparently his elder wasn't going to help the situation. "Do you understand me?" He asked slowly, his hands still held high. "We don't want to hurt you."  
  
Treize snorted as he got to his own feet, his attitude not exactly diplomatic. Kill first, as questions later. That was his plan, but apparently the blonde had different ideas. Always befriend the enemy...the ginger haired man stopped that thought there and then as he realized that the men *did* look similar to what he had read. "Kumu?" He asked Quatre softly, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.  
  
Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "There's no way to know. I don't think they understand...they still look quite hostile."  
  
Treize rolled his eyes at the obvious statement and quickly realized that their filming crew was fighting off sleep. "Well, now's the perfect time to show off your diplomatic side, Quatre."  
  
The blonde sighed again. "Do you understand?" He repeated.  
  
One of the men, the tallest of the four that now surrounded them (Quatre paused as he realized that there were probably more in the surrounding woods) stepped forward. "We do understand, white man. Why are you here?"  
  
Quatre this time managed to hold back his sigh of annoyance as he repeated what he had already said. "We're looking for the Dragon Temple of the gods Kumuwai and Kumaweigh. We're archeologists."  
  
The man frowned and turned to glance at a companion, murmuring soft words in a language that flowed easily from his tongue. He then turned back to the blonde. "Gather your things." He said.  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow as the man closest to him stepped forward and relieved him of his gun.  
  
The tallest man continued. "You should not have come here for that reason. Our temple is out of bounds to outsiders. I will take you to our village. Chang will want to speak with you."  
  
Quatre swallowed nervously as he packed away his sleeping gear and picked up his pack, assuring the filming crew that everything was alright and that they were possibly in danger but there was nothing to be worried about. He shot a glare at Treize as the man had added, with a glare at the men surrounding them: "Yet."  
  
*~*  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you liked it! I told you it would be up soon! And the next few chapters *should* follow swiftly as well. With it being summer holidays and all, I haven't got much else to do...  
  
~ Duo's Only Chick 


End file.
